Andromeda - Aboard The Nexus
by ThatCertainWolf
Summary: During Scott Ryder's brief visit to the Nexus, he spotted a mysterious and charming turian that he never saw on the Hyperion. Sarah thinks her brother is having a crush on her. A Mass Effect Andromeda fanfic (I do not own anything!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! After watching the newest ME Andromeda trailer, this platform would like to write even more fanfic about Andromeda as well. Review and ratings will be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

 **xxxx**

Liam couldn't believe his eyes. For three nights, Scott had sneaked his way through the Nexus just to glare at a _certain_ turian? He couldn't even believe what he heard from Peebee and a giggling Sarah that Scott had been stalking a female turian named Vetra. Yes, that is correct. Her name was Vetra. Sarah took five hours' worth of secretly trailing behind Scott all the way to the club to find out the reason of Scott's shady activity. And it turned hilarious the minute she realized that her brother was dating a turian.

The trip from Hyperion to the Nexus should've been a brief one, with everyone only staying for a week to receive briefing about their recruitment into the Andromeda Pathfinder team. But it took a different turn when they learnt that Scott mysteriously wandered off during the 'night' hours.

With Sarah's help, Liam tried to find Scott at the Nexus' largest bar, Vortex Club. And boy, how right he was. Scott was definitely trying to buy Vetra a drink, only to amusingly fail when the turian realized that Scott was being trailed by his sister and friend.

"C'mon buddy, what was THAT about?" Liam asked him, still trying to keep his laughter from bursting out. The three dragged Scott out of the club to get an explanation. But instead, it became a quite comedic questioning when Scott recognized that his friend and sister finally uncovered his dating attempts. "Look, I can't hold it, okay? She looks... I don't know how to explain it, but she's hot! Or cute, whatever..." Scott's attempted reason only intensified the laughter from Sarah and ( _how the hell did she get here?_ ) Peebee.

"You're really falling in love with a turian?"

"Sounds like a cheap drama opera."

"Want me to take some pictures of you two being alone in your room?"

"Okay, okay, I got it." Scott admitted defeat as the three companions continuously joked around about the whole incident. "I know that I'm supposed to be training for my Pathfinder recruitment. But can't a guy find someone worth remembering, at least?"

His sister shook her head at the notion, "No. Having a girlfriend will only make you lose focus on your training. I could've kept laughing at you, but if you refuse to stop doing this, I'll go back to Hyperion and tell dad." She threatened her brother before he had any chance to walk away.

Unwilling to make the scene anymore awkward, Liam proposed that they go purchasing necessary equipment for the upcoming recruitment.

As Sarah and Peebee argued whether or not they'll need medium armor, Scott once again peeked at the walkway that led to the club. Vetra walked out quickly from the club and headed to the nearest shuttle bay. This didn't go unnoticed by Liam.

As Liam made a mischievous expression on his face, Scott sighed and grumpily followed him to where the two girls were still arguing. Oh well, maybe there will be a second chance for him to apologize to Vetra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! So, this is a brief continuation from the previous chapter. Reviews and Ratings will be welcomed. Enjoy!**

 **xxxx**

Everything had been prepared for the recruiting day; the suits, weapons, even necessary clearance papers. All of them were clear and ready to go. All that is left was...

Vetra.

The mere thought about her made Scott grimaced. He hadn't apologized to her, and since it would be the team's last day onboard the Nexus, he might as well find her and said his farewell.

And once again, Scott Ryder snuck away from his loft when the 'night' hours started, determined to make right the wrong. He wandered around the 'Presidium' area for a moment before the very person he was looking for accidentally bumped on him. The two shared an awkward minute.

"Hi! I, uhh... I went out looking for you 'cause I... I wanted..." Scott started blushingly.

"Wanted to say sorry?" Vetra concluded.

"Because I made you feel embarrassed by my sister's unruly behavior. Yeah." Scott finished, still feeling the same butterfly sensation in his chest.

He assumed that Vetra would scoff and sneer. To his surprise, the turian smiled. "Oh, don't worry about it. It's all forgiven. I'm used to have such response from my friends whenever I tried to court a male. I went out quickly due to an urgent message." She replied. So she wasn't offended by Sarah's indirect mockery, Scott concluded.

"And, what did it say?" Scott tried to divert the topic into something else.

"It seems that I will be assigned to your Pathfinder team. I'll either be your sniper or your tech unit. Both work well for me." Vetra revealed to him what the urgent mail was about. "And, in a funny side note, your face is red."

Scott immediately realized that he was blushing. "Wh-what? No! I'm not blushing!" "Oh, don't deny it. It's evident in your face." The female turian was quick to analyze Scott's expression. It was cute and goofy at the same time.

"Ah, it's nothing like that. I mean... Yeah, this is stupid. I couldn't possibly have a girlfriend in my assigned team, but... Oh!" Vetra gave him a playful kiss before he could finish the sentence. She seemed satisfied to see Scott's face turned even red because of this... unexplained emotion.

With that, she gracefully turned away and walked towards the shuttle bay. Scott could only stand, his mind was trying to understand the whole scenario he just stirred up. And just before Vetra stepped into the shuttle, she looked back one last time and said "I wonder if you'll show up at Vortex one day after the training."

Scott couldn't help but nod and grin at her.


End file.
